This invention relates to workpiece-supporting tables for power saws.
Table saws and radial arm saws have both been in widespread use for many years. In each tool, the workpiece to be saned is supported by a worktable, a rotating saw blade either extending upwardly through the worktable or being positioned thereover. This arrangement is convenient for most sawing operations, but numerous support problems arise when the workpiece extends very far beyond the edge of the worktable. Not only is such a workpiece hard to hold in position, but the saw cut may also vary from the vertical angle which is intended. In any event, the situation becomes hazardous to the operator, who may be struck by the workpiece or, even worse, be thrown into the saw blade.
To cope with the problems involved in handling oversize workpieces, the manufacturers of table saws have sometimes provided rigid "wings" which can be bolted to the side of the worktable, increasing the area which is available for support. While effective to a degree, these "wings" are heavy and awkward to install or remove, making the saw less convenient for many operations, and increasing the amount of storage space required when the saw is not in use. Even when such "wings" are used, the amount of support is still insufficient for many workpieces.
Radial arm saws, typically having a pressed board worktable, do not allow for the attachment of "wings", at least insofar as I am aware. Further, even if permanently installed extensions could be used with a radial arm saw, the width of the worktable would be substantially increased, making it impractical to move the saw and inconvenient to store it.
Another means previously used for supporting long workpieces is a floor stand having, at its upper end, a yoke in which a workpiece-supporting roller is mounted. This support is useful, but it, too, has limitations. For example, warped or bowed boards do not ride well on the roller. An even more serious problem occurs when the end of the workpiece unexpectedly falls into the gap between the roller and the worktable, twisting the workpiece, changing the angle of cut, and endangering the operator.
In short, prior to my invention, I do not believe that there has ever existed a simple, convenient, light weight extension table for power saws, especially a table which can quickly and easily be brought into position when needed and moved out of the way when it is not required.